cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Centurion Brotherhood Charter Amendments
'Charter Amendments' 'Amendment I.' IV – Legislative Organization Article I. The senate is the high governing body of The Centurion Brotherhood. It consists of the King, who is the head of the senate and head of state, and seven senators. Four senators are elected, three are appointed. It is the job of the senate to create, debate, and pass bills. Bills may include charter amendments, policies, and other such items. It is the job of the King in his role as head of the senate to lead all debates and votes. Article II. All senate seats are filled with a bi-monthly vote. All members of the alliance, aside from ministers and the Prime Minister, are eligible to become senators. Article III. All votes are considered passed with a minimum 5/8 majority. Article IV. Repeatedly inactive senators will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the senate for updates at least once in a two day span. Article V. General Members may not be considered for a senate seat until they have served a minimum of 30 days in the alliance. Article VI. The king may be removed by a 5/7 senate vote. has been changed to IV – Legislative Organization Article I. The Senate is the high governing body of The Centurion Brotherhood. It consists of the King, who is the Head of the Senate and Head of State, the ministers, and four elected senators. It is the job of the senate to create, debate, and pass bills. Bills may include charter amendments, policies, and other such items. It is the job of the King in his role as head of the senate to lead all debates and votes. Article II. All senate seats are filled with a bi-monthly vote. All members of the alliance are eligible to become senators. Article III. All non-charter votes are considered passed with a minimum 7/11 majority. Article IV. Repeatedly inactive senators will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the senate for updates at least once in a two day span. Article V. General Members may not be considered for a senate seat until they have served a minimum of 30 days in the alliance. Article VI. The King may be removed by a 9/11 senate vote. 'Amendment II.' Section v. The Ministry of Intelligence is responsible for obtaining and organizing information about various aspects of alliances and members. The Minister of Intelligence will run the Ministry with the assistance of various other people, so as to make work more efficient. has been changed to Section v. The Ministry of Education is responsible for the training of new members, both young and old, and keeping the general members of the alliance updated on new information within the scope of Cybernations. 'Amendment III.' VII – Amendments Article I. If a member nation of The Centurion Brotherhood wishes to propose an amendment of the constitution, they must present it to the Minister of Internal Affairs, who will in turn ask for it to be brought before the senate. The senate will vote on it and a majority of at least 7/8 will approve the amendment. has been changed to VII – Amendments Article I. If a member nation of The Centurion Brotherhood wishes to propose an amendment of the constitution, they must present it to the Minister of Internal Affairs, who will in turn ask for it to be brought before the senate. The senate will vote on it and a majority of at least 10/11 will approve the amendment. A history of charter amendments shall be kept in a separate document, found here. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood